<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mansion by CutieCassie18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464271">The Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18'>CutieCassie18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit tho at the end, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fic for Rena!, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Miya Osamu is there too annoy his brother, Scared Oikawa with a scared Atsumu, The meme duo is there too, in advance hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't have explored the abandoned mansion.</p><p>Oikawa and Atsumu either way, accepted the challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/gifts">keijitrash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really couldn't think of a title so let's settle for an easy one first.</p><p>Birthday fic for Rena on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal and sunny day where Oikawa found out that there's an abandoned mansion near Sakusa and Atsumu's apartment complex. Credits to Matsukawa who accidentally found it while he was working. He sent it to their group chat which consists of the former Aoba Johsai 3rd years. They joked and laughed about it just like back in their high school days before Hanamaki made Oikawa worked up on a challenge. </p><p>Hanamaki challenging Oikawa to explore the abandoned place. Matsukawa later agreeing with Hanamaki, telling Oikawa that there was no one and it's completely forgotten.</p><p>Since Oikawa is now a mature adult, of course, he doesn't easily agree to the challenge. But as you know, the meme team never changed and knows when and how to pushed Oikawa's buttons. They made Iwaizumi suffer. </p><p>Oikawa did agree, out of annoyance and pride, but he needs Iwaizumi by his side while he's exploring. The latter rejected the nice offer, but that made it even more troublesome.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Oikawa decided to invite Atsumu. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn't even know when did Oikawa gets this close to Atsumu, knowing they always banter and argue whenever they see each other. But oh well, Iwaizumi doesn't want to know either way.</p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki let him bring Atsumu, but only they can explore the place alone. </p><p>"Iwa-chan~ Why don't you wanna explore the place with me? At least 'Tsumu-chan agreed."</p><p>"I feel like you forced the poor guy to go with you," </p><p>"I did not! Plus 'Tsumu-chan never backs down a challenge." Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You did, you riled him up,"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Atsumu has gotten a text from Oikawa inviting him to explore an abandoned mansion near their place. The latter also explains how and why they have to do it.</p><p>Sakusa eyeing him as he cooks their dinner. Glancing back and forth at the food and at Atsumu. </p><p>"Hey Omi-Omi, Oikawa invited me to go out," </p><p>Sakusa raised his eyebrows, "Where?" </p><p>"Ya' know that abandoned mansion near our place, the scary lookin' house near the woods?" Atsumu said. He stood up to set the table whenever his boyfriend's cooks.</p><p>Sakusa hummed, "Are you going to go?" </p><p>"Nah, it would be a waste of time." They both settle down on their table, saying "Itadakimasu" before eating their dinner.</p><p>"We don't have any games this week, and Oikawa-san is just taking a break here in Japan," Atsumu continued to munch down the food, "Why don't you go?"</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"You scared?" Sakusa smirked. A little bit of teasing won't hurt.</p><p>"What? No way!" Atsumu said too defensively, "Fine, imma go, but yer coming with me Omi-Kun." </p><p>"The place is probably covered with a lot of dust, so no thank you." Before Atsumu could protest, Sakusa quickly took the tempura with his chopsticks and shoved it into his boyfriend's mouth. "Plus, Oikawa-san invited YOU, not me." </p><p>Another smirk formed into Sakusa's lips, watching the other pout while eating the tempura.</p><p>Atsumu drank a glass of water before replying, "Fine, fine, I'll go alone. I'll text Oikkun later,"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Atsumu and Oikawa texted each other, both agreeing when and where they'll meet up. They chatted, though mostly complained, how both of their significant lovers neither want to join them. Well, what's the point, they need to go alone after all.</p><p>Afternoon came and they met up near the cafe they usually go to during their free time. Apparently Sakusa and Iwaizmu are both uninterested in their "mini adventure" around the mansion, but they did put them up for a challenge. They're not teenagers anymore, they're professional volleyball players and both are working adults. </p><p>Iwaizumi was the one who came up with the idea that they would go there by night, just before 10 pm. Sakusa gave Atsumu a camera so they would film their "mini adventure".</p><p>"They're so cruel, 'Tsumu-chan." Oikawa groaned, setting his coffee aside as he stared out the window. They're currently having a coffee break. Evident that both are not prepared for their journey. </p><p>"Couldn't agree more, Oikkun." Atsumu sighed, sipping the tea he ordered.</p><p>"What if something happens to us? Like ghosts killing us or some sort of unexpected shit?" Oikawa dramatically gasped, but his eyes asking Atsumu the truth.</p><p>The latter rolled his eyes, "Nothin's gonna happen to us, plus we're both grown-ups. Let's just prove to them that we can handle it without getting scared or needin' them to baby us."</p><p>Oikawa let out a laugh, finishing his drink before standing up. "Alright then, let's go!" </p><p>Atsumu followed suit, "But if something were to happen to us, we're blaming them." </p><p>Another laugh was head as they exited the cafe together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9 pm in the evening rolled in and they had reached the place.</p><p>"This is much worse than I thought," Atsumu can hear Oikawa's visible gulp. They did expect it to be old and scary, but not this terrifying.</p><p>The mansion was a bit larger than they expected, and it was completely alone in the distance, no houses nor buildings surrounding it. There were lamp posts beside it but they were too dim to be able to see clearly. The night sky is not helping them. The reason for their goosebumps is the forest behind the large house.</p><p>All dark and terrifying. No lights can be seen in the distance, just a bunch of tall and gloomy trees surrounding it. </p><p>"If I'm going to die here, I'll hunt Iwa-chan first," Oikawa prepared the oil lamp they're going to use while Atsumu readied the camera for filming purposes. (More like blackmail purposes for Iwaizumi and Sakusa) </p><p>"We're not gonna die Oikkun, shut up." Atsumu took a deep breath, "But yeh, I'll hunt Omi-kun too." </p><p>"Let's go!" Oikawa shouted. They both walked together, Atsumu opening up the loose gate. They took a deep breath before fully walking into the mansion.</p><p><br/>
Oikawa opened up the large door, creaking a sound as they slowly enter. Atsumu still holding onto the camera, filming every corner of the house. They both continued. The only source of light they have is Oikawa's oil lamp. They have an emergency flashlight just in case. </p><p>The inside is much more terrifying. Walls full of something they couldn't tell. Broken paintings hung around above. The chandelier is broken, with only half of it can be seen. The windows were broken too, as if like someone threw a large rock and never bother picking up the broken glass. Round stairs leading up to the second floor, the hallways were much creepier. You never know who's going to pop up on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to walk, only stopping when they heard something. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither said a word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence can be heard before Oikawa spoke out. </p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu-chan, it's dark and I don't want both of us to get lost. You can hold on to my shirt." Oikawa doesn't expect an answer as soon as he can feel Atsumu's fingers clutching tightly on to his shirt. Oikawa took a deep breath before urging his feet to walk.</p><p>Atsumu was still holding on to the camera. Both of them ready to take the stairs before a ring broke the silence.</p><p>They both let out a squeal, almost running up the stairs. They both tripped and fell down, the stairs weren't that strong considering this mansion was abandoned for years. Oikawa let out a grunt. Atsumu quickly standing up and ready to ran again but Oikawa stopped him.</p><p>"'Tsumu-chan wait, it's just Iwa-chan," Oikawa showed his phone, Iwaizumi's contact picture can be seen. </p><p>How ridiculous of them, Atsumu shakily sighed. Getting scared because of a ring. They were adults, not teenagers, they can properly handle the scary stuff now.</p><p>Atsumu took the camera that had fallen too, checking if there were any damages. Luckily, there were not or else Sakusa might kill him before the ghosts can.</p><p>Oikawa answered. He pressed the speaker button so Atsumu can hear him too, "Geez Iwa-chan! Thanks so much for giving us a scare." Oikawa expected to receive at least a tease or an insult but neither came.</p><p>Only silence.</p><p>"Iwa-chan???" Atsumu's eyes are taking turns, on him and on the phone. Atsumu clutched the camera in his hands, clearly uncomfortable on what's going to happen next.</p><p>"Iwa-chan the fuck? If you're scaring us, stop it, it's not funny." Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The oil lamp is on the ground, the darkness was lurking them. Oikawa was about to end the call before he heard a voice on the other end of the call.</p><p>"<em>Look...</em>"</p><p>Atsumu's eyebrows raising up, his eye's seemingly in panic. "LOOK WHAT?" The latter had answered instead.</p><p>Oikawa looked around, heart already pounding out loud once he realized something.</p><p>"Hey 'Tsumu-chan, did you close the door?" </p><p>This made Atsumu panicked as he looked back and forth at Oikawa. His breathing seemed to fasten, eyes staring right through Oikawa's soul.</p><p>"Shit Oikkun! I didn't close the door- WE DIDN'T CLOSE IT RIGHT?" Atsumu's practically screaming in a hushed voice. "We didn't hear it close, right?!"</p><p>A sudden crack can be heard on the other end of a call.</p><p>"IWA-CHAN?? HEY IWA-CHAN??" Oikawa leaned closer to the phone, Atsumu still looking around back and forth. They made no effort in moving, still focusing on the call. </p><p>Oikawa can hear someone mumbling creepily, words in some sort of alien language. </p><p>Oikawa tried again, "Are you with Sakusa-chan? What does <em>"look"</em>  mean? Iwa-chan???" </p><p>A loud crash can be heard at the end of a hallway near the stairs, just behind Atsumu and Oikawa. Neither the two of them turned their backs, neither the two of them breathe.</p><p>A voice suddenly pop up, </p><p>"<em>Look...behind..</em>." At the same time, out of fear and stupidity, Atsumu and Oikawa turned around at the same time.</p><p>If this was a real horror movie, they would probably be the first one to die.</p><p> </p><p>White glowing sheets with red markings on the side appeared behind them, a bit closer to the duo. One of the "ghost's" hands-on both of their backs. </p><p>That was the loudest scream Oikawa and Atsumu have ever let out in their entire life. They both scrambled their way to the exit, Oil lamp, and camera forgotten on the floor. Atsumu tripped on the way out but Oikawa pulled him quickly as they jumped out of the fence, nearly breaking the gate as they ran.</p><p>A loud laugh can be heard from back inside the mansion. White sheets now on the floor to reveal a laughing Iwaizumi and a giggling Sakusa. Picking up both the camera and the oil lamp the two left behind before going out, still laughing as they relive the memory.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hanamaki and Matsukawa wheezed as they saw the video. Apparently, Iwaizumi and Sakusa planned to scare the hell out of them and recorded their reactions. They were both sitting at the same cafe Atsumu and Oikawa went yesterday, laughing their ass out.</p><p>"OIKAWA HAHAHA YOU SCAREDY CAT" Hanamaki never laughed out so loud in his life. Matsukawa snickered, hands on his stomach as tears started to form on the corner of his eyes. Both laughing and smirking. They couldn't initiate the conversation if one of them keeps laughing every 5 minutes or so.  </p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Oikawa covered his face. A bright red blush crept on his cheeks as he nearly slapped the other two.  </p><p>Iwaizumi beside him kept smirking. Oikawa wanted to punch his face so badly. </p><p>"Iwa-chan the fuck, you nearly gave me and 'Tsumu-chan a fucking heart attack." </p><p>Now it's Iwaizumi's turn to laugh out loud, almost slapping their table and spilling their coffee. </p><p>"C'mon! HAHAHAHA It's funny Oikawa!!! HAHAHA putangina your face though HAHA." Iwaizumi's Filipino side is showing, "Even Sakusa-san thought it was funny,"</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes. He took out his phone to check on Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Hey 'Tsumu-chan? How are you? My friends here couldn't stop laughing ugh-</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: We should have known this is going to be a prank &gt;:(</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>TsumuTsumu</strong>: Worse</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>TsumuTsmu</strong>: They're harassing meeeeeee ughhhhh</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he replied, Atsumu took his hoodie and covered his face with it. His brother came to visit this early morning and decided to ruin his life. </p><p>Sakusa showed him the video. Osamu quickly asking Sakusa to send it to him so he can save it.</p><p>"Ohhh I'm gonna show this to Rin!" Osamu laughed as he rewatched the video. Their screams can be heard in the background, Atsumu completely turned himself into a ball.</p><p>Sakusa sat beside him, still laughing. "You should have seen your face Atsumu," </p><p>Atsumu glanced at him, "Not funny, we almost died 'cause of ya' two."</p><p>"Dramatic much?" Sakusa rolled his eyes but a smile still plastered on to his face.  </p><p>Atsumu was ready to come up with an insult but Osamu's loud laugh interrupted them.</p><p>"Oh! I'm so gonna send this so Aran-Kun and Kita-san!" Osamu smirked, looking straight at his brother's eyes.</p><p>"I'm gonna show this to the whole team" That's the last straw before Atsumu got out of his comfortable position and nearly shoved his brother against their kitchen counter.</p><p>Osamu didn't mind and continued to tease and laugh at his brother's misery.</p><p>A text interrupted them. Atsumu took his phone out to see Oikawa sending him a message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Uhm...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Tsumu-chan...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Ah shit, Sakusa-san and Iwa-chan might...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Upload this on youtube.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tsumutsumu</strong>: THE FUCK </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Iwa-chan nearly slipped out their plan while he laughed at our video.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Tooru</strong>: Aaa you know what? Heck, I'm gonna ignore Iwa-chan-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. Sent a quick glare at a laughing Osamu and Sakusa, and went to their bedroom instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Both feeling guilty, Iwaizumi cuddled Oikawa the whole morning while Sakusa drowned Atsumu with soft kisses. </p><p>But they never deleted the video, both still planning whether or not to upload it. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe in the future they will? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Rena! If you're reading this aaa Happy Birthday in advance! </p><p>I made a fic for you in advance 'cause I know you're going to be busy tomorrow, so I hoped you enjoyed this! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! &lt;3 I hope everyone enjoys this fic too lol hahaha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>